A Day in the Rain
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: On a rainy day when Saeki is returning to headquarters, Kirishima comes to find him. They share an umbrella home, and it turns out Saeki is the type to get flustered very easily.


Requested by spiritsilvermoon on Tumblr: May I request Kirishima/Saeki where Kirishima is actually the type to get flustered easily when doing anything considered romantic with Saeki? Thank you 3

 **Admin Notes** : But of course! Hehe, this is a cute prompt 0v0 - Admin Saeki

* * *

Gray clouds blanketed the sky as Saeki walked back home from a job. The wind came roaring past the city. Leaves rustled and branches shook. Many demons were rushing home or to finish errands before the forecasted storm would come.

It was bothersome walking back as Saeki's poncho was being dragged into the direction the wind was blowing. It would probably help a lot if he took it off but it would prove difficult and troubling as he also held a large package in his arms. It was for Rokkaku from the Court of Enma and Saeki had a feeling it was important.

Saeki grunted as a gush of wind blew into his face. His day had only gotten worse as he began to feel droplets of water falling from the sky. Rain slowly began to fall one drop after another before it began to pour. Saeki began to run against the wind and his clothes that began to feel heavy from soaking up the water. He turned the corner only to find himself bump into someone.

The rain suddenly was no longer soaking him. The air was dry. Yet, he could still hear the constant pitter patter of the rain against the asphalt. Looking up, Saeki saw a familiar, calloused hand reached out to him while the other hand held the handle of an umbrella.

"Kirishima?" Saeki blinked questioningly at the demon who stood in front of him. "I thought you were out on a job."

Kirishima, a fellow Underworld escort, nodded. "I was but it seemed that Hirahara and Tagami encountered it coming back home and they finished the job instead," he explained. Kirishima pulled Saeki up once he grabbed for his hand.

Saeki felt a slight pang of disappointment when Kirishima let go of his hand after helping him stand up. He then smiled gently and hooked his arms with Kirishima, giving the excuse that being closer would enable them both to be under the protection of the umbrella from the rain. The other arm wrapped itself around the package and was hidden under the poncho.

He could feel Kirishima flinch from the contact. Saeki saw from the corner of his eye how Kirishima turned his head away from him to see however Saeki was able to see the tip of Kirishima's ears turn a bright pink.

"Let's go home," Saeki suggested, feeling quite accomplished.

"Yeah…" Kirishima agreed. The wet cloth of Saeki's uniform pressed against Kirishima was cold and felt more intimate than what it should probably be.

Kirishima felt relieved when they had reached home when Saeki had finally let go of his arm. He had almost let out a sigh however he caught his breath before he could do so.

"Sir," he then said as he saw Rokkaku walking towards them.

"You look soaked Saeki," Rokkaku noted as he inhaled from his pipe. The fumes of the smoke reached both Saeki's and Kirishima's nose. It was much different from the smell of the rain from outside.

"I'm fine but thank you for the concern." Saeki chuckled lightly and handed the package he had been carrying to Rokkaku who took hold of it. "This came from the Court. I had met the messenger on the way back."

"I'll see to it then," Rokkaku said.

"With the weather as it is, the escorts have the day off unless a situation is dire enough and in need of our help," he then explained.

"Yes, sir," Kirishima and Saeki said in sync. Rokkaku then walked off with the package and Saeki looked down at his clothes.

"It looks like I'll have to take a shower," Saeki noted. Water was dripping and was pooling around his feet.

"You should do it now before you catch a cold," Kirishima added. Saeki nodded and began to walk away but then paused before walking back to Kirishima. The taller of the two tilted his head slightly in curiosity, especially when Saeki gently gripped onto his arm.

It finally sunk in what Saeki was doing when Kirishima saw the former tiptoed up and gently kissed him on his cheek. He felt his face beginning to burn at the contact and on reflex, began to step back only to bump into the wall behind him.

"Want to join me?" Saeki asked. Saeki laughed when Kirishima covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

"I'd like to pass," Kirishima weakly said. He felt as if his heart was going to burst at any moment. He heard Saeki laugh a little before he backed away. Kirishima hesitantly pulled his hands away and saw Saeki innocently smile at him.

"Okay then. I'll see you later then." Finally, Saeki hurried away to take a quick shower and leaving a flustered Kirishima who didn't know how to react to the situation.

"He's definitely doing it all on purpose," Kirishima mumbled into his hands. He slumped to the floor and allowed himself to get a breather before also leaving to his room.


End file.
